behemothfandomcom_de-20200216-history
TIE Bomber
Der Twin Ion Engine Bomber Bomber ist ein schwerer Raumjäger der NekroTech Raumflotte zur Bekämpfung von Bodenzielen. The Bomber carriers two laser cannons for defensive purposes. The laser cannons are the same mounts that are carried on the standard TIE fighters. While not as powerful as those carried on most rebel fighters, they are capable in the defensive role. These bombers are normally escorted by TIE fighters to increase their survival. The TIE bombers primary purpose os to carry various explosive ordnance such as thermal detonators, mines, concussion missiles, and proton torpedoes. In Phase World terms, like in Star Wars terms, the TIE bomber should be considered a throw away fighter. As stated earlier, It is not very powerful but is very cheap and easy to construct in large numbers. Notes of game conversion: Because of the nature of the movie series "Star Wars" and the needs to put the fighter into game mechanics, I have given many statistic as two different possible statistics to take this into account. The G that I have seen listed would not be sufficient to get near the speed of light yet many episodes have indicated speeds in this area. In some ways each version is closer to what was seen in the series. I do make one huge change, fighters in Star Wars act as if they are in the atmosphere even when they operating in space. This is incorrect. The Television series Babylon 5 is a good series to watch to get a clearer idea on how space vehicles would probably maneuver. Phase world version uses my revised phase world starship rules and can hold their own against most C.A.F and Kreeghor fighters. This version is recommended if you with to put them into Phase World as among equals. See Revised Starship Rules for Phase World / Three Galaxies for more details. Moderate version uses Gs of acceleration and reduced weapon ranges. This version is useful for Mutants In Orbit, Phase World if used as a lower tech race, used with my Earth Force ships conversions for B-5, and as a possible crash on Rifts Earth. Listed is the formula to allow player and game masters to calculate the fighters velocity and distance traveled. Velocity = Acceleration x Time + Initial Velocity Distance Traveled = Acceleration x ½ x Time ² + Initial Velocity x Time 1 G = 32 feet (9.8 m) per second ² Model Type: TIE Bomber Vehicle Type: Tactical Bomber (Space and Atmosphere) Crew: One M.D.C. By Location: Laser Cannons (2): 35 each 1 Engines (2): 150 each 2 Energy Panels 250 each 3 Main Body: 500 Ordnance Pod: 300 Reinforced Pilots Cockpit: 150 Notes: 1 Loss of the Bomber's engines will reduce performance of fighter by one half per engine and loss of both engines will prevent fighter from performing beyond 5% of normal (This is using maneuvering thrusters and gravitic propulsion). Due to gravitic propulsion systems, fighter will not crash in an atmosphere even if both engines are destroyed. 2 Destruction of energy panels will not destroy the fighter, but the detsruction of a panel will reduce the range of the fighter by one third. Destruction of both panels will reduce the fighter’s range by two thirds. 3 Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will put the fighter out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. In an atmosphere, the fighter will crash. Speed: Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. Sublight: Phase World Version: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.25 percent of light per melee maximum. Moderate Version: The bomber does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. Bomber can reach a top acceleration of 7.5 G. Atmospheric Propulsion: Both Version: Due to the fighters being non aerodynamic, the fighters flies in an atmosphere through brute force and gravitic propulsion systems. As a result, the fighter is relatively slow in an atmosphere and has a top speed of Mach 1.5 (1,112.2 mph/ 1,789.9 kph) in an atmosphere. The Gravitic propulsion enables the fighter to enter and leave an atmosphere under its own power. Stardrive: None, the TIE Bomber does not carry a hyperdrive. Maximum Range: Both Versions: the fighter has enough fuel for 168 hours (7 days) of operation. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries seven days of consumables for fighters crew. Statistical Data: Length: 25.6 feet (7.8 meters) Height: 16.1 feet (4.9 meters) Width: 28.5 feet (8.7 meters) Weight: 18.0 tons (16,300 kg) unloaded Power System: Fusion power supply with a 7 day duration at normal output. Fusion power supply can run life support without any thrust for four months although rations and water will have long run out. Cargo: Negligible. The pilot can carry a few small items with him. Does not include ordnance pod. Market Cost: 38 million credits to build. WEAPON SYSTEMS: Twin Laser Cannons: These cannons are mounted on the front of the starfighter and fire directly forward. When compared to Phase World weaponry, They are slightly less powerful than those mounted on some of the newest C.A.F. Starfighters but are still very effective. The cannons can be fire individually or in pairs. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 800 miles (1,290 km) in space and 8 miles (12.3 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 4,000 feet (1,200 m) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 m) in space. Mega Damage: Both Versions: 1D6x10 per cannon and 2D6x10 for both cannons. Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the pilot (usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Ordnance Pod: The ordnance pod on the port side of the fighter is divided into a forward and main ordnance bay. The forward ordnance pod is limited to concussion missiles and proton torpedo launchers but the main ordnance bay can carry a vast variety of different ordnance types. Forward Ordnance Bay: This bay can carry either proton torpedoes and concussion missile launchers. The proton torpedoes are the equivalent of long range missiles and concussion missiles are the equivalent of medium range missile. The Bomber can carry 4 proton torpedoes or 8 concussion missiles in the forward bay. Both should be considered smart missiles and do not have penalties to strike small targets. Phase World Version: Effectively very similar to Phase World missiles. Proton Torpedoes has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Concussion Missile has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn (faster than any starship except a fighter acceding it maximum safe acceleration). Since star ships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will continue to travel in a straight line unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead is at -25% to detect.) See modified starship rules for more details Moderate Version: The description of these are close to that used for conventional missiles Missile are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: Powered Proton torpedo range is 3400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space. Concussion Missile range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds) in space. (See Phase World Missiles). Moderate Version: Varies with long or medium missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Go to revised bomb and missile tables for details.) Mega-Damage & Properties: Both Versions: Treat Proton Torpedo as Long Range Missiles and Concussions as Medium range Missiles. Varies with long or medium range missile types (Use new missile/bomb table - heavy fusion warheads inflict 2D4x100) Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2 Payload: 4 Proton Torpedoes or 8 Concussion Missiles. Main Ordnance Bay: The main bay can carry a vast amount of different ordnance types. The Main Ordnance Bay can carry 8 concussion missiles, 4 proton torpedoes, 8 proton bombs, 6 orbital mines; or 64 thermal detonators. Missiles should be considered smart missiles and all but Proton Bombs do not have penalties to strike small targets. Orbital Mines are primarily stationary and thermal detonators are dropped like standard bombs. Phase World Version: Effectively very similar to Phase World missiles. Proton Torpedoes has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Concussion Missile has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn (faster than any starship except a fighter acceding it maximum safe acceleration). Proton Bombs has a top speed of Mach 10 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 2% of light per turn. Since star ships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will continue to travel in a straight line unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile, when unpowered, is at -25% to be detected.) See modified starship rules for more details. Moderate Version: The description of these are close to that used for conventional missiles Missile are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Proton Bombs accelerate at 3.5 Gs in space and have a top speed of 1400 mph (2251 kph). Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: Powered Proton torpedo range is 3400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space. Concussion Missile range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds) in space. Proton Bomb range is 1000 miles (1600 km) in an atmosphere and 500,000 miles (805,000 km / 2.7 light seonds) Orbital Mines are essentially stationary and Thermal Detonators are effected by altitude dropped at. See Phase World Missiles. Moderate Version: Varies with long missile type for Proton Torpedoes and medium missile types for Concussion Missiles. Proton Bombs have a range of 500 miles (804 km) in an atmosphere. Orbital Mines are essentially stationary and Thermal Detonators are effected by altitude dropped at. assume powered range for missiles is 8 x normal when used in space (Go to revised bomb and missile tables for details.) Mega-Damage & Properties: Treat Proton Torpedo as Long Range Missiles, Concussions as Medium range Missiles, Proton Bombs as using the Warhead of Cruise Missiles, Orbital Bombs as having long missile warheads, and thermal detonators inflict 2D4x10 M.D.C. (10 foot / 3 meter blast radius) each Rate of Fire: Missiles and mines can be launched at the rate of one at a time or in volleys of 2. Thermal detonators can be dropped one at a time or in volleys of 2,4,8 , or 16 Payload: 8 concussion missiles, 4 proton torpedoes, 8 proton bombs, 6 orbital mines; or 64 thermal detonators. COMBAT BONUSES: The Imperial TIE Bomber is very maneuverable and very accurate. Use the Phase World Starfighter combat (Elite or Basic) skill. Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Kleine Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Raumjäger Kategorie:NekroTech Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Technologie: Terra